Trapped in the world of Harry Potter?
by FieSakurako
Summary: Fairy Tail Special Fanfic. Natsu and Lucy entered into the world of Harry Potter, to the place named Hogwarts and stuck in there. Huh? How could it be?. Absolutely this is NaLu fanfics, and LucyxSecret as a special couple. SEMI-HIATUS
1. PROLOGUE

**ha,**  
><strong>What's the kind of this idea -_-<strong>  
><strong>Sometimes I wonder why my idea always weird huh?<strong>

**I was just thinking what if the most anime and movie I like used together into one story?**

**Eeekh?**

**because the main character here 'Natsu and Lucy' so I decided to make this story as Fairy Tail.**

**But sorry, I still learning in English. if there is one word or sentence that wrong or odd would you help me to correct them? **  
><strong>,<strong>

**as usual, full of mystery.**

_**NOTE: i don't own:**_  
><em><strong>- Fairy Tail : Hiro Mashima does.<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Harry Potter : J.K Rowling did.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Hogwarts was raining. We could see an old man with long hair that has been completely white, running with heavy breath. His right hand was holding a lantern and his left hand held something circle and shiny.

"I succeeded...I succeeded ... ", he said that words again and again as he ran closer to a school building that looked like a castle.

Suddenly his eyes caught a sight of the creepy black thing hovering in the air. _'Dementor!'_, he cried silently. He immediately ran to the forbidden forest and hid himself behind one of the nearby trees. With panting breath the old man prayed silently that the dementor wasn't aware of his existence. Walked backward slowly, unfortunately he stepped on a twig and made a sound of _'krekk'_ because of it.

His prayer wasn't granted, Dementor turned towards him. Although he was pretty sure the creature wasn't aware of who he was but the dementor was aware of his existence. The Dementor flew closer, the old man cried out a little before turned arround and started to run as fast as possible.

In the midst of run, he turned to look behind his back, realized that the dementor still chasing him with a considerable distance. He cursed himself and the dementor, _why it could be here?_.

Few minutes later he looked over his shoulder again and saw it no longer chasing him. Feeling safe enough he sat down at one of the mossy stones and put down a lantern by his side. His face wet because of sweat that mixed with the water of rain. He set his breath, fatigue.

After stabilizing his breath he wiped his face with both hands, and that was when he began to realize something. The object in his hand had been lost. Frantically the old man got up and started to find it in his pocket and his black clothes that he wore . _No here!_.

"Oh hell, where is it?", He cursed as he looked to every direction, trying to find something that looked like luminous near him. Nothing, when he wanted to turn around and take his lantern he could hear broken sound as his foot stepped on something. With pounding heart the old man looked down, seeing his foot stepped on something that lighted. His eyes were bulging, hands were shaking.

"I... impossible ...", with a trembling hands he bent over to pick up the shattered object, the shape has been turned into a cracked. its Bright light began to fade ... dims ... and outages.

"Oh no!", he cried as held it tightly. Start to cry and said _'no'_ so many times until the object in his hands started to shine.

The old man looked down to see the object in his hand, the light appeared between the cracks around it. His eyes rounded, hands began to shaking even harder, "what the-"

Before he could finish his words, the object in his hand issued a very bright burst of light. The figure of the man drowned in the light. The light even could be seen from the upper of trees.

About five seconds later the light disappeared. There were two human figures fell to the ground. A girl fell in a sitting position and a boy fell with his face hit the ground first.

"Ouch!", She squealed as her ass hit the ground. Her long blond hair became wet because the rain. She wore a blue shirt and short skirt, a little part of her hair tied with a blue ribbon into a small Ponytail. The girl mumbled, rubbing the side of her body that hit the ground before.

The boy jumped up quickly, showed a fight position. His pink hair started to look limp. "The hell?", He cursed, looked around and saw a blond girl sitting nearby. A blond girl with pale skin color and he had never seen human like that in his life .

The girl looked up, stared at the Pink-haired boy in front of her. But the figure of a man like him really looked unfamiliar. Same as him, she thought she had never seen something like that before.

The pink-haired boy looked at her as if he was thinking. His black eyes met her caramel ones. Then he seemed suprised and his eyes widened,

"Luce? "

This time her own eyes that widened,

"Nat... su? "

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't give you any description for sure how Lucy and Natsu seems in human form.<strong>  
><strong>But I'm sure you guys can imagining how they looks like, aren't you?<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Matte !**

**I was looking for some cosplay and pictures. I found some pictures that suit their character in human form.**

**Draco ; img703#imageshack#us/img703/7484/91fw#jpg**

**Lucy ; img268#imageshack#us/img268/4662/gaea#jpg**

**Natsu ; img268#imageshack#us/img268/8997/fbpu#jpg**

**[ change the # to dot., fanfiction doesn't let me to put the whole link ]**

**Thanks for reading btw ~**

_**-F.S-**_


	2. HOGWARTS?

_**I'm sooo angryyy... I don't know but I feel someone like trying to hack my FF account again!. This is the 4th or 6th time I changed my password because it couldn't work! Oh my... what should i doo? :'( exactly what's the really wrong?**_

_**Thanks for your Review, Favorite, Story allert, etc. ^^**_

_**Btw this is the 2nd chapter , hope you like it. Sorry for those grammars error.**_

NOTE : 'the underscores' indicate if the conversation in English.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 :<p>

** HOGWARTS?**

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Normal POV_

Lucy :

Lucy humming as she walked home. Her Plue walked with trembling body beside her. The sky started to dark and as usual, two man in the small boat warned her to be careful. She just nodded and began to go to her apartment door. She turned the handle caused a small '_klik_' sound. And then...

Natsu :

Natsu sat on Lucy's bed. His eyes closed as he crossed his arms. Waited for Lucy. Why the girl was so late?. Happy wasn't there because he went out with Carla and Wendy.

His stomach grumbled, "oh, my... i'm hugry~ Luce where are youu? Come back and cook something for me~".

Few minutes had passed and Natsu couldn't be patient anymore. He stood up and ran to the window before realizing something._ 'ukh, i shouldn't have to get out through window. If lucy see me she will mad at me'_, he thought.

Then he turned arround and ran to downstair. He ran closer to the door handle and when he want to open the door. A light appeared on his hand (_ A/N: from the handle i mean_), causing him to close his eyes. one second later he felt dizzy and even couldn't open his eyes.

At the same time, Lucy did and felt the same. She was outside and He was inside. They were holding the door handle at the same time and the both then dissapeared. Suddenly, A figure appears with a small thump. There we could see an old man with white long hair._ 'eh?. What's happen?'_, he thought.

-End of Flashblack-

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's P.O.V<em>

"Na... Natsu? ", I couldn't believe what I've seen._ Is he really Natsu?_. I looked from his top to down, and looked up back to his top. Pink hair, strange behavior, scarves, and he even called me _'Luce'_. Who called me like that only two peoples, Natsu and Gray. _Gray? Well, it looks like he was not Gray. And more to make me sure his hair is pin-_

"Yes?", he lifted his head slightly.

"... Luce? Is that you? ", His eyes rounded.

_ 'yep, i am right. He is natsu'_

"Yes it's me", I rose to positions of sitting, cleaning the dust from my short skirt. I looked around, "where is this? Let me think, I had opened my apartments door and... ukh. And then what? Where is this? Why everything feel so unfamiliar, shapes, colors, everything so different. Even your appearance is also different ", I said, with my index finger pointed at Natsu's face.

"What do you talking about, you're the one who different. If it was not because I know your smells, I would not be able to recognize if you are you ", Natsu raised his one eyebrow.

"He? What do you mean I'm different?. I'm no-Eekk! ", Realized I look very different... I even couldn't help but squealing. My skin so pale, my blond hair became darker.

"Natsu! where are we?", I asked as I turned to the man who was standing on one large stone, his pose as if he was a member of the pirate who was assigned monitor the situation around him.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this ", he sighed.

"What should we do now Nats-"

"Ssht! I smell something coming. "He interrupted me, putting his index finger in front of his lips.

"What-"

"Sshht!"

I kept my mouth shut tightly, stared at Natsu who was squinting while looking around. Somehow I felt like his shape or his appearance was more... cool?.

"Lucy! Looks! What's that? ", Natsu's yell hit me from my thought, I looked at his eyes with a red tinge on my cheeks.

"What?"

"That!", I followed the directions he pointed out. My gaze stopped when I saw a black shadowy figure flew quickly towards us.

_ 'What is that?'_

"Luce! hidden behind a tree!", Natsu Shouted.

"Why I mu-"

"Shut up and hide yourself! Quick! ", He interrupted me. I took a deep breath as I ran to the one of the trees and hid behind it.

I saw a black creature approached and stopped in front of Natsu, it didn't even have legs!. It flew hovering, as if it was staring at Natsu but I didn't even know what it's has a face or not.

"Ha! What creature are you? Ghost? ", As usual, Natsu grinned as he teased the creature. "by the way, you know where it is?"

The creature was silent, then began to float around Natsu,

"Hey I don't want to fight with you! Just answer my question! "

The creature still flew around him, I could see the look on his face turned into a creepy. His eyes began to dark, "you make me mad eh ugly Ghost!". I peeked out from behind a tree, Natsu began to use his power. Fire Smoldering covered his body. Then he seems walking around in circles, screaming at himself.

_ Huh?_

"What's happen?", I strained my ears, so I could hear his screams in the blaze.

"Luceeeee Heelp Meeee! Hoooot! I'm Burniiing! "

My eyes widened, Natsu, a Fire Mage, the salamander, could be burned in the fire?. Since when?._ Is it because this place? No, now isn't the right time for me to think something like that!. I have to go out and save him!._

I ran up to him, then took one of my keys of the belt. "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!". A visible light before me, when the light was gone, finally looked a... a fish?.

"Fish?", I glared at the fish jumping around on the ground.

_ 'Na...Nani?'_

Then I felt the air around us became colder, The fire around Natsu's body began to disappear and turn into steam. _steam?_. I saw to every directions, trees, leaves, and stones even began to freeze. A puddle of water on the ground froze, and... the black creature was still hovering in front of us.

_'Does that's all freeze because this creature?'_

I turned to immediately restore the Aquarius again. And somehow, after watching my movements that black creature flew towards me then... I didn't know. To be sure I felt dizzy, sick, and I felt as if my spirit drawn out of my body.

"Lucy!", I could hear Natsu shouted my name. I couldn't help but cried to myself. _What is this creature? Where this is? Why we were not able to use our magic here?_.

"Nat... su ...", my vision began to fade, the light around me started to disappear. Natsu several times tried to punch a black creature in front of me, but always failed, impregnable.

"Expecto Patronum!"

I didn't know what happened exactly, which I knew was a creature before me bounce away until couldn't be seen again and disappeared. I fell to the ground that already unfrozen, but still felt cold.

"Who's that?", Natsu Shouted.

"Tck, I don't know who you are. And well, I also don't want to know. But I just know Hogwats has a very stupid students like you. Just Repel dementors and you guys couldn't? hell ", I heard someone speaking in English.

With heavy eyes I tried to open my eyes, saw a tall man, pale skin, dirty blond hair, dressed in black robe and holding a black wand walked closer. He smirked as he put the expression of an understatement. He glanced at me then looked at Natsu.

"God, you must kidding me. Is his hair really pink? ", He said in English with a grin.

"E-English?", Natsu furrowed his brows.

"Natsu, he looks like he isn't a Japanese person", I began to rise to positions of sitting, feeling my strength began to gradually recovered.

"What is it? You guys Japanese? ", The man asked with lips that still smiled sardonically. "I've learned a Japanese word that sounds special... hm... let me remember ... _Baka_? "

Natsu looked confused by what he said but I quite understand because I had learned English-language novels which my mother had given to me.

"_Baka_ what?" I asked.

He forced a laugh before glanced towards me, "_Baka_ What?. Jezz ... of course you both are Baka stupid ". He was later seen entering his wand into the black robe he wore.

"Oh I forgot. are you both... ", he raised an eyebrow "Muggle?"

"Muggle?", Natsu even looked more confused.

"What's Muggle?", I'm actually more curious to ask what this is place really.

I swear I could see him startled before he smirked back. "What? so you both really aren't a witch? Oh I know, you aren't a student at Hogwarts are you? ", He said.

"What is Ho-"

I haven't had time to finish my words again because he interrupted me, "ck ck. Anyway, I don't have time to hear your explanation. But definitely you guys so wrong in here, just two alone in this forest ", his smirk then faded. "You owe me for saved your life, blonde girl", he looked at me.

"You also blon-"

"Nah Nah", he waved his index finger in front of his face, "don't care. Good bye". He then turned to walk away, Natsu several times tried to call him but then he disappeared behind the hedge trees.

For several minutes we looked at the place he walked away before.

"Lucy," Natsu said, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Is this place in English?", He asked.

"I don't know. Looks like here's english but ... why things looks so different?. What the world is this? Like spirit world but... ", I then realized something.

"Natsu, why Aquarius turned into a real fish!", I shouted.

"And why I couldn't stand with my fire? What happened? "

"I don't know Natsu, I'll try one more time"

"This time try with serious Luce!"

"Hu'um...", I nodded taking one of my celestial keys from my belt, then I take a stand and shouted "Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

Light emerging from the end of the key, I could hear the voice of bull groaned. I smirked aware of the possibility this time I succeeded, and... I failed. Why? Like the previous one, which appears is a bull. Well, Taurus is the bull, but he is different from ordinary bull isn't he?.

My eyes were bulging, my mouth forming the letter **'O'**

"Ta ... Taurus? "

The bull was facing towards me and then turned away and began to eat grass. My mouth still opened widely before I could hear someone laughed, very loudly. Glanced aside and saw Natsu laughed while rolling around on the ground.

"You don't need to laugh like that because yourself couldn't use your powers too," I grunted as I returned Taurus back to the Spirit World.

Natsu gasped as he jumped to a standing position, "Luce~ What's wrong with me! I could not use My Fire powers. I could take it out but somehow I could feel the heat of fire "

I paused, rubbing my chin with two fingers, "let me think ...". In my thought was a Flashed back, a dirty blond man seen holding a long black wand, "whether in this world people use magic with a wand?"

"What? Magic wand? Soo outdated ~ "

"But I saw it like that", I muttered, my brow furrowed.

"Who are you?"

We both nearly jumped backward when we saw one giant men came out of nowhere. Stood in front of us with lanterns and a big dog beside him.

" Woah Luce! Giant! ", Natsu yelled.

"shut up Natsu!", I Shouted, glanced towards him.

"You are Japanese?", He asked as he walked closer, we took two steps backward.

"Luce, is he a bad guy? Should I beat him? ", Natsu asked me.

"not now Natsu", I replied, staring at him, a big man with long beard in front of me.

After I cleared my throat I bowed 90 degrees at him, "Good Night sir, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. He is my friend, Natsu Dragneel ", I said in English.

"Natsu? are you both not from English right? ", he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Right sir. We both are Japanese", I replied, ventured to look onto his eyes.

"I never knew if Hogwards has few student from Japan. Are you a new student?. But it looks like you already teenagers, how old are you? ", He glanced at Natsu " Oh God, Is his hair really Pink? ", He chuckled.

"Luce? What did he say? What he was laughing at me? ", Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up Natsu"

"Luuuc-"

"We don't even know what that is Hogwarts sir. We even don't know where this is. what the world is this? ", I said, interrupting Natsu who was whining at me.

The person before me looked at me with a hey-are-you-kidding-me looks. He cleared his throat softly, " what do you talking about? Of course this is earth. Where do you guys come from? Why would you be here ... in this forest? "

"We really don't know sir. We come from Maglonia, from the bevy mage named Fairytail. And somehow all of a sudden we were in this strange place "

"Mage? What is a mage? "

"Mage in the English language have the same meaning as the witch sir"

Once I spoke the words before me, that big man paused as if he was thinking. Before he then asked, "what the magic school you join?".

"we never join any magic school sir. This power appears to us from birth and is our ability ", I replied.

The man paused again, looked at me and Natsu, then at me back. He then gave the cue to the dog who was sitting beside him to standing. "Okay. The two of you please come with me "

"Where?", I asked.

"I will arrange a meeting with the person that might be able to help you guys".

"Who?", I asked again and this time he didn't answer me.

He turned around and walked towards the side that same with dirty blonde man walked before. His big dog followed him from behind. I told Natsu to follow him too.

"Where he want to take us Luce?", Natsu asked.

"I don't know. He just said he would take us to meet people who might be able to help us ", I replied without looking at him.

"Is this a trap?"

I gulped, "I don't know Natsu. And we won't know if we don't follow him. This is the first way to make us know what happened exactly ".

Natsu was silent as he put his hands into his pockets, walked beside me to follow the big man and his big dog not far in front of us. We walked for about fifteen minutes to get out of the forest. The sky was dark and creepy voices began to be heard.

When looked up, I could see dimly a huge building. My eyes never left there when we approached the building, the building seems more like a castle. After walked quite far finally the black castle looked very clearly in front of us. I could feel Natsu looking at the building with bulging eyes, like mine.

The Big man cleared his throat, made me turn to look at him. And I didn't know since when his dog wasn't around us anymore. The man looked at us before looked at the big castle in front of the three of us.

"Where ar-"

"_Well, Welcome to Hogwats_", he said that, forced me to said nothing.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who do you think the dirty blonde? and who the big man? You can surely guess who they are right? xD<strong>_


	3. NEW THINGS, COOL THINGS, WEIRD THINGS

Chapter 3:

**NEW THINGS, COOL THINGS, WEIRD THINGS**

Lucy and Natsu were following the giant figure that walking few feet before them. Their eyes busy to look around, either in awe or in confused. That place...seemed creepy but cool at the same time. It looked creepy because the decoration as old as The haunted house and it looked cool because so many cool things happened.

Lucy couldn't help it but open her mouth in awe as they passed a big bell, so many hidden doors, the moving paintings, and the moving stairs. Each doors they passed had a picture of someone on it and she had no idea why but she kept finding out those were looking at them. In the other side, they all were moving!

As they passed some people who wore the same outfit –it was a black robe and each of them holding different kind of wands- they couldn't help but felt uneasy at their gazes. Especially Natsu. His pink hair took so much attention, some of them stared at his hair in awe, some others chuckled or pretend not to care.

"Luce, what did they say? I don't understand." Natsu ruffled his own hair till it looked messier.

Lucy made a hums, " I am not really sure.." she spoke in her mind._ ' They were laughing at you, Natsu.'_

Natsu groaned, " Oi giant man! Can you at least bring us to someone who can speak Japanese?" He glared to few people who were laughing at him, or he thought they were.

The giant man didn't seem understand what Natsu just saying, he kept walking forward. From room to room, from stairs to stairs. At the end they arrived at a place that looked like a library, a big library for more details.

He walked to a corner with a statue in the middle, he then looked at us and told us to come closer by his eyes movements. Lucy –the one who understand- nodded and pulled Natsu by his arm. Natsu just came along without thinking anything.

Natsu yelped as the floor moving up, so it was an elevator! What a great and unpredicted design! Lucy couldn't hide her feeling, she was shocked and amazed at the same time. She grabbed her keys tightly before they walked out to another hidden room. This one was really an eye-catching room. It's design was really great with a lot of books and bookcases around.

" wait here." The man said, Lucy nodded and Natsu blinked.

He walked up to somewhere, leaving Natsu and Lucy behind. Natsu kept wanting to touch the things around them but Lucy immediately grabbed him by his collar and told him not to. It wasn't that long until the giant guy came back. He looked at Natsu and seemed want to say something, but he realized Natsu couldn't speak English and turned to Lucy instead.

" someone's waiting you right there." He pointed out at a direction. " go to there, and please watch your attitude."

" us? " Lucy asked.

" yes, both of you."

Lucy nodded in understanding. Right after, the giant man smiled and patted her shoulder. He walked to the epic elevator back before it moved down to the Library.

" what did he say?" Natsu lifted his head in confuse. Lucy could understand Natsu must be really confused now, especially he didn't understand English at all.

" he told us to go upstairs."

" where?"

" There." She held his hand and pulled him to walk with her toward the direction the giant man was pointed before. " He said someone's waiting us there."

" who?"

Lucy shrugged, " have no idea."

Speak of the devil, someone was really waiting for them right there. It was an old man with a long hair that had been turned to white, which meant his ages weren't something to be joked at. Lucy bowed at him and pushed Natsu's head to join her. Natsu glared but decided not to say a thing.

The old man smiled, his smile somehow made him looked so friendly and wisely.

Lucy rubbed her neck slowly, "u- urm..."

" I am Dumbledore."

Natsu slammed his own head with a desk near him to realize this person also speaking in English. Lucy gave him a death glare before smacked him right on the head. " shut up Natsu."

Natsu grumbled, " Fine."

Her attention back to the old man in front of her, he was still smiling with a lot of charms. " urm, Mr. Dumbledore. Is it?" she said carefully.

The man nodded, " yes."

Lucy started to feel nervous and more awkward as she got his full attention. Her fingers played with her celestial keys, she nibbled her lip gently. " urm- well, the giant person before told us if you might able to help us out from here."

Natsu's attention moved to an odd-looking bird in the room. He walked away to tease the bird and laughed each time the bird turned its back to him. Lucy swore she would give him another smack later.

Dumbledore smiled, " I know."

Lucy's brows raised, " you knew?"

Dumbledore chuckled before he added, " I _know_. Not_ knew._"

Lucy didn't seem understand but she continued her speech. She explained anything was happened before and after. Telling him they both were come from Maglonia, and their looks were so different. Everything. Without a skip.

" so, you can control a celestial keys and the guy over there can control fire without a wand?" Dumbledore asked, glancing at the stupid Natsu who was busy with the bird.

" yes." She nodded. "but somewhat, both of us couldn't control it here. Even my spirit turned into a real one." A sigh escaped from her lips. " I am sorry but, can you help us?"

Dumbledore thinking for some minutes before he nodded his head slightly. " we will try. This matter caught my attention. But it may be take some times. And for some reasons, we need to put you both into the students list to make sure the Ministry will not interfere into this matter."

"student? " Lucy blinked.

" yes. Hogwarts is a school for the wizards. You will know more if you join the classes." Dumbledore walked to sit on his desk, Lucy almost screamed when she found out the photos on his desk were moving. Some of them even greeted her! So creepy. " heard from your story, you can't control your power here. Maybe because we need to use a wand in this world."

" umh, there is a big possibility if we do. But-" she glanced at Natsu. " that someone doesn't understand english at all. Even just a bit of it." She sighed deeply.

* * *

><p>Natsu was too busy to check every corner of the room until he heard Lucy called his name. "Natsu!" He turned my head, pushing his scarf to the side so it wouldn't fall down. " What Luce?"<p>

She asked him to come by waving her hand. He nodded and walked closer.

" #%$#%^ #% ? " Lucy asked something to the old guy.

Natsu blinked, what the hell she was talking about. The old guy chuckled with a nod, he then looked at Natsu. He never stop smiling. " #%$#%^$%^ $# ? "

_Ha?_

Natsu put a_ 'I really don't understand your words at all'_ expression. He turned to Lucy for some help. " He asked you if you understand his words or not. " Lucy laughed. "and I don't think you are."

" hush. " Natsu pouted. " I lived in Japan, not english. So don't blame me."

Lucy let out another laugh before saying something to the old man. Natsu didn't understand a thing at all. For the first time he admit himself as a stupid guy, at least here.

Lucy looked at him, " he said he's going to help you."

"how?"

She shrugged. The next seconds the guy took out something from his back. A wand. He tapped the tip of the wand to both of Natsu's ears and lips while mumbling something he didn't understand. He was even sure it wasn't an english language.

" What about now?" Dumbledore smiled.

" about now wha-" Natsu gasped. " what did you say?"

The old man chuckled, he patted Natsu's pink hair with his wise smile. " I said what about now? Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked.

"Amazing." Natsu blinked. " I really do! Luce, I understand what he is saying!" he turned at Lucy in awe, Lucy seemed shocked as well. She clapped her hands, "cool!"

Someone walked into the room, it was a tall boy with curly hair. His nose in a perfect place as his face proved that he was a nice guy. He walked with long-steps before standing near them. " excuse me. Do you call me sir?" he said with his baritone voice.

Dumbledore nodded, " Can you show them around Hogwarts?" he said. "And prepare a room for each of them. Just tell Hermione to prepare a room for Lucy."

"Lucy?"

Dumbledore glanced at Lucy and The boy nodded. He then turned to greet Natsu and Lucy with his gorgeous smile. He held out his hand at Natsu. "Percy Weasley." Natsu held his hand back with a grin, feeling proud of himself for understanding what they were saying. " Natsu."

" Japanese?"

Natsu nodded, "yeah."

He turned to hold out his hand at Lucy for this time. Lucy happily gave him a friendly handshake. "Lucy Heartfilia."

" American?"

Lucy shook her head, "Nope. Also Japanese."

" I see." Percy nodded slowly and said. " I'll show you around. Please follow me." He bowed his head at Dumbledore and turned around to walk out the room, the epic elevator. " Please follow me." He repeated. Knowing Lucy and Natsu were still standing on their place.

" ah- ok!" Lucy nodded, turning her head to bow deeply at Dumbledore and didn't forget to force Natsu along.

"Lucee.. what were you talking about with him before?" Natsu asked as both of them were walking to the epic elevator. (I don't know what it's called, really.)

Lucy nudged his elbow lightly, "Later, Natsu."

Percy Weasley smiled at them. "should we start?"

" OK."

_To be continued ..._


End file.
